


Red Summer Sun

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mighty Capin' Justice Magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MF100, Week 3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> MF100, Week 3

The sun is setting, a blazing red blending into the horizon, like the curtain falling on the final act. The battles are getting worse. They're learning an insane amount of spells, but it never seems like enough. Xander no longer sleeps. Vida has started going to the gym. Chip now drinks coffee and is more wired than ever. Nick refuses to speak outside of Rootcore.

And Madison paces, no matter where she is, keeping her feet moving to the rhythm in her head. There are spells to remember, and battles to fight, and friends to save.

The curtain is falling, and they don't know if there will be an encore.


End file.
